


Empty Pockets

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Con Artists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parv tries to con an unsuspecting american at a party but it doesn't quite turn out like he'd expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Pockets

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any historical inaccuracies. Everything about their clothing should be correct though.

Parv gazed over the wide ballroom. He didn’t have a specific target in mind, just someone who was rich and stupid enough to fall for his trickery. He spotted a blond man sipping on some champagne in the corner of the room, his silk tuxedo a sign of his wealth. Parv moved swiftly through the crowd, still making sure his goal wasn’t obvious. He grabbed a drink when he passed a waiter and when he was close enough to the blond gentleman he appeared to trip and spill his drink on said man’s clothes.

“Oh my! I’m so sorry sir, I really am” Parv said apologising but the older man just smiled reassuring.

“Oh no it is completely my fault, I shouldn’t have been standing in such an awkward spot.” He replied.

“But your shirt, it’s ruined!” Parv said, playing horrified. “Could I do something to help?”

“Well, I need to clean this up, and I need to change into something new.” He said and Parv nodded.

“Do you have some spare clothes?” Parv asked.

“No, unfortunately not, do you?” He responded.

“Well I do in my room, if you would like to follow me sir?” Parv said, and they walked out of the ballroom towards the hall and the stairwell up to the guest bedrooms. No servants were around which Parv was thankful for. He stopped in front of one of the doors and pulled out the key he had pick pocketed earlier. Unlocking the door he showed the blond man into the suite which of course wasn’t his but one of the other guests.

“Here we are. I’m sorry but I don’t think I got your name?” Parv said, closing the door behind them.

“Strife, I’m the owner of the Strife Solution business”, Strife said smiling proudly.

“Oh Mr. Strife, then I suppose you have quite a lot of money then, owning such a large company” Parv replied.

“Well I’d rather not discuss business with strangers”, Strife sat down on the bed, starting to take his dinner jacket off.

“Let me help you with that,” Parv said, pulling the jacket from Strife’s shoulders. “I am Lord Parvis, my family owns the castle Gaijin Rock in Nottinghamshire.” He quickly felt through the jacket’s pockets but to his surprise they were empty, there wasn’t even a watch.

“Ah, nobility Lord Parvis, I am intrigued.” Strife said and Parv had difficulty telling whether he was sarcastic or not.

“Well, I think higher of people like you”, Parv unbuttoned Strife’s waistcoat; he found its pockets empty as well. “You have worked your way up the ladder towards wealth; I was merely born into it.”

“Don’t say that, you must have gone to very good schools as the son of a duke.” Strife said and Parv looked through the wardrobe for a clean set of clothes, and more things to steal.

“Not a duke, an earl, I’m not that highly ranked”, Parv placed the clothes on the bed and started to unbutton Strife’s dress shirt.

“Well it’s all the same to me, I’m American, we don’t have nobility”, Strife went quiet as Parv’s hands touched bare skin, the last piece of clothing on the floor. They looked at each other for a split second before their lips smashed together, mouths eager to taste another. The alcohol had left Parv’s head slightly fuzzy and the musky smell of Strife didn’t help clear up his thoughts.  Parv groaned loudly as something suddenly brushed at his shaft, he broke the kiss and looked down to find Strife’s hand in his pocket, clutching Parv’s wallet.

“What are you doing?” Parv said sternly. Strife looked scared; obviously he hadn’t counted with being caught.

“Well, I, uhm. You see I”, Strife put the wallet back into Parv’s trouser pocket.

“Did you seriously try to seduce me to pick pocket my wallet?” Parv said smiling slightly in disbelief.

“Well, I was going to steal more once you fell asleep.” Strife replied, slightly confused.

“This isn’t even my room, steal all you want, that’s what I was going to do,” Parv was now close to laughing.

“Wait, you’re also?” Strife put his face in his hands.

“Yep, you seduced the wrong person daddy”, Parv giggled but Strife blushed furiously, trying to cover his crotch. Parv raised an eyebrow, taking a step closer towards Strife.

“You like being called that huh?” He whispered into Strife’s ear, pressing his hips closer to Strife’s, the other man’s bulge rubbing against his thigh.

“Oh god, fuck me,” Strife growled, gripping Parv by the shoulders.

“Such language, you naughty boy”, Parv pressed his mouth against Strife’s once again, any plans he had now forgotten.


End file.
